kingdom_of_rahmanusfandomcom-20200214-history
Mavis Vermillion
"Unwavering strength and resilient bonds will bring even miracles to your side" - ''Mavis Vermillion Lady Mavis Mermillion the Second, simply known as "Mavis " is a character originally from the anime/manga "Fairy Tail " She is considered to be one of the earlier heroes centred around the middle of the roleplay. 'Story' 'Early Life' Lady Mavis Vermillion II was born an "Ancient" Princess in the ancient kingdom of Cornelia. She, by blood is technically is related to the "Arrowny" Family, the descendants of her people. After the fall of Cornelia over 2,000 years ago, Mavis was the only known survivor in which she soon fled her fallen kingdom and went into hiding promising to only emerge when the world was truly at a crisis. 'Time in Rahmanus' Mavis first came into the roleplay with Asuna, Pina and Silica during Kefka's reign in the "World of Ruin".Mavis was under Asuna's command until the eventual fall of Kefka's Tower. After that she encountered a man named Rolan and a girl named Erio. Mavis became a Warrior of Light along with Erio's sister Doki, however not far in Doki surrenders her role as a Warrior of Light and leaves it to Asuna, Erio and Rolan. She was blessed with the fire crystal's strength and Fire soon became her primary element and source of strength.Their objective was to slay the 4 elemental archfiends known as "Lich, Marlith, Tiamat and Kraken" so that the crystals could regain their powers to restore the slowly rotting world to Balance. On the way a lot of drama happens between Rolan, Erio and a young elf prince named Alguard. Mavis doesnt really get involved in this scene,when Rolan and erio go missing, Asuna and Mavis had to defeat Tiamat the Lord of the Skies alone, They succeeded in this. Having earlier supposedly slain a traitor Knight of Rahmanus known as "Garland" for kidnapping princess Yushio, The reason they were chosen is realised. Mavis was the Princess of Cornelia, a former powerful kingdom in which Rolan was the Knight of the Guard and Erio and Doki was young girls in a village known as Lufenia, City of the Cetra. Cornelia once opposed Lufenia, accusing them of witch craft.. Despite Mavis' pleas to stand down the attack, Rolan and his army were sent to slay the Lufenians. When Rolan met Erio and Doki, he fell in love with Erio and they got married however the ancient known as "Chaos" wiped out all of Cornelia causing the ancients to once again retreat... as a result of this Rolan was frozen in time. Soon after discovering this truth, They discover that Garland is in fact "Chaos", the "Damned Lufenian from Hell".. the "Weapon" or "god of discord". The Four Heroes travel back in time using the Chaos Shrine's alter and the power of the 4 crystals to travel back 2,000 years into the past to stop previous events from occuring. Discovering that Garland was in fact Chaos shortly led to the defeat of him.Shortly after these events, Garland was brought back from the dead by the villain Exdeath. When Mavis was caught she was given to Garland to be tortured. After a while Mavis and Garland actually started to fall in love with each other. Garland died not long after they were married and mavis was left pregnant with twins which she named Promise and Garland jr. Mavis struggled to raise her children alone but managed. = '''Death' A long time after these events, Mavis once again is seen however this time her role as Princess of Cornelia becomes the key to her demise. She dies by the Skeleton King due to her ancestors allegedly being the cause for his people and himself being murdered when in fact it was her descendants and evidently something Mavis would never stand for. 'Appearance and Personality' Mavis has long blonde, wavy hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards, she has large green eyes. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around her chest there are 3 blue diamond patterns with two triangles above. Unlike her original appearance in Fairytail, Her ears are actually the wing-like adornments on her head, she is also constantly seen barefoot. Mavis is caring, kind and extremely childish with a carefree and reckless attitude towards some situations. She is extremely loud and cheerful even in the worst of times, seeing Garland's punishments as a game more than torture methods to break her. She is extremely lady-like once reminded of her heritage, always out to impress people with ludicrous stories and fairytales that aren't even true most of the time. She hates quiet people and lectures and loves water and the beach. 'Abilities' Mavis has several powerful magic abilities. What she lacks in physical strength she more than makes it up with magic. Her prime element is fire, which can be seen as rather unusual due to her ability to walk on water. However, being an Ancient, Mavis is equally skilled in all elements however due to being the possessor of the Fire Crystal, this has since given her a significant boost in her magic potency. She is extremely powerful for what one might expect for her size and small structure. Her key move is known as "Fairy Sphere" in which she walks on water only to summon deadly rays of oppressed heat and fire to destroy everything in a large radius from her position. 'Gallery' ' Tumblr m6tpwhv7kp1ry53mno1 500.jpeg|Mavis casting magic Ova mavis vermillion by decimo27-d5nhm6u.png|Mavis relaxing in a tree Maxresdefault.jpg|Mavis glowing from her magic Mavis vermillion by sayouchihax3-d6fj4y4.jpg Mavis vermillion by nickchronicle-d4wd9q7.jpg|Mavis at the Beach Mavis vermillion by lamoco 13-d584xbw.jpg|Mavis with her serious face Mavis Mugshot.PNG|Mavis' normal appearance Mavis in vacation.png|Mavis relaxing in the sun Mavis.Vermillion.full.1261607.jpg|Mavis embarassed Mavis.Vermillion.full.1198049.jpg|Mavis in her swimwear Mavis.Vermillion.full.1045021.jpg Ft 255 mavis vermillion by princesasuke12-d4d4nbn.png|Mavis content 1601596 609623089091448 554801900 n.jpg|Mavis surrounded in light rays 1467191 609618139091943 224646904 n.jpg 1079298 1342711119601 full.png|Mavis in the Forest of Moore 1010055 609623105758113 773305864 n.jpg|Mavis casting cure ' 'Trivia' *''Despite Mavis' primary element being water in Fairytail, It is fire in the roleplay.'' *''Mavis' strongest magic "Fairy Sphere" holds an entirely different function in her original appearance.'' *''Mavis is one of the few Ancients to appear in the roleplay.'' *''Mavis is the only named royal member of Ancient Cornelia'' Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroes